villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kim Jong-il (Smosh)
Kim Jong-il (born Yuri Irsenovich Kim, February 16, 1941 – December 17, 2011) was the main antagonist of "Breaking the Habit" and "Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig 3." He was the ruler of North Korea from 1994 to 2011. Jong-il would usually manipulate someone to do his work, like Stevechen and the landlord. Similar to Ian and Anthony, Jong-il is the same in reality as in the Smosh videos. In real life, Jong-il took over as ruler of North Korea, following the death of his father Kim Il-sung and built nuclear weapons while the country was suffering economically. In "Breaking the Habit," he is parodied as trying to kill everyone in Ian and Anthony's neighborhood with a nuclear bomb. To both Stevechen and the landlord, he says that he loves them, despite threatening to kill their families when they tick him off. As well, Stevechen and the landlord have the same ringtone on their cell phones when Jong-il calls them. Biography Nuclear plans ("Breaking the Habit") Before the events of "Breaking the Habit," Jong-il hired Stevechen, a man with long, black hair. He was sent to Ian and Anthony to kill them so they can build a nuclear bomb in their house. Soon, Steve befriends Anthony and tries to get out of his nuclear plan, but Jong-il threatens to kill his family if he does so. Steve betrays him and goes for ice cream with Anthony while Cheryl Hecox blows up the plutonium bomb delivered to the Hecox-Padilla residence by shaking it, thinking it's "an early mother's day gift", thus causing a huge explosion. Ian tries to warn her after the danger of the bomb quickly ends his crying that Steve refused to take him to the ice cream parlor, but it was too late. In the alternate ending to "Breaking the Habit," Mrs. Hecox and Stevechen reveal they are working for Jong-il as his henchmen, but very soon, Ian and Anthony come back as laser-eyed zombies and kill the two. It is possible that the alternate ending takes place before "Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig 3" or "Breaking the Habit," with the final ending taking place after "Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig 3." Jong-il never explained why he wanted to detonate a plutonium bomb inside Ian and Anthony's house instead of Steve's more intelligent suggestion of some place more secret. Likely reasons are that he hates Ian and Anthony for being American or because mental illness influenced him to have made an illogical decision. It is also possible that Mrs. Hecox is no longer working for him as she doesn't try killing Anthony, despite killing Ian in "THE POKEMON MASTER!". Association with the Landlord ("Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig 3") ﻿2 years later, Jong-il hired the Hecox-Padilla residence's Landlord to bring him Charlie in "Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig 3." He sends him a vacuum cleaner that he claims is an evil device used to capture Charlie. The landlord tries to capture Charlie, but to no avail, thus ruining Jong-il's plan. Personality Jong-il was a cruel and heartless dictator who ruled over his country with an iron fist. He had hired Stevechen to kill Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, but the plan backfired when Stevechen started to like Anthony as a friend and betrayed Kim. Afterwards, he hired the landlord as his new assistant to kidnap Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig in a vacuum in "Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig 3," but this plan also failed when Charlie didn't fit through the vacuum hose and the landlord was then defeated. Appearance Jong-il had straight black hair and brown slitted eyes. He wore large-framed glasses and a lime green suit. Category:Internet Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Parody/Homage Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Elderly Category:Conspirators Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thugs